Oscuridad en el Silencio
by SachielitaX
Summary: La vida de Sakura cambia de un dia para otro, Sakura poseida?, un niño especial. Es mi primer fics tengan piedad, dejen RR. Misterio, intrigas y romance.SS
1. Default Chapter

HOla, este es mi primer Fics espero q les guste dejen RR plz )

Nota : Todos los personajes conocidos de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a Clamp; los demás son MIOs P

Oscuridad en el Silencio

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche perfecta, hacia ya mas de 3 años con su novia, no podia decir q habia sido fácil, convencer a su mamá de vivir en Japón; por lo menos lo más posible. Eso era el problema esa noche seria la separación, no habia mas que hacer, lo habia retardado demasiado, era el momento, la última noche juntos por mucho tiempo.

- Sakura - dijo despues de un largo suspiro

- Dime - devolviendole la respuesta con una sonria estaba alli

- Sakura, ya llegaste, no te escuche - dijo algo triste, pero igual le dio una sonrisa

- Shaoran, estabas muy pensativo, jeje, te quiero mucho- dijo dandole un abrazo

- Sakura, debo decirte algo- dijo muy serio

En ese momento, ella entendio el porque de esa cita - Dime Shaoran-

- De...Debo irme a Hong Kong, es un curso... de magia... debo asistir para poder instruirme con grandes hechiseros y tener posibilidades de ser lider del concilio... yo...- dijo algo pensativo

- Esta bien- dijo algo pensativa, pero unas lagrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos

- Sakura, por favor... no llores, no por mi, volveré- dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos

- Es solo que lo sabia, pero aun asi duele mucho Shaoran, te voy a extrañar- dijo abrazandolo

- Yo también Sakura- dijo este abrazandola tambien, luego se separo para mirarla directamente a los ojos

- Te amo Sakura, y te juro que volvere y mi amor nunca acabará- dijo muy desidido

Sakura habia parado de llorar pero esa confesión la habia dejado helada- Shaora yo tambien t amo, tambien t juro q t esperare y q nunk dejare de amart-

Asi tomados de la mano, Shaoran fue a acompañar a Sakura a su casa. Habian pasado mucho tiempo, ya habia terminado las secundaria, asi que entrarian a las preparatoria muy pronto. Sakura habia dejado crecer su pelo, y junto con Tomoyo eran las chicas mas lindas de toda la secundaria, claro que Tomoyo era la única soltera. Se sabia que Sakura y Shaoran llevaban ya mas de 3 años juntos y su amor llegaba a todos lados. El hermano de Sakura de habia acostumbrado a las presencia de Shaoran en Ksa, aunque aun no lo soportaba, solo lo hacia porque el papá de Sakura habia aceptado su relación. Kero seguía tan celoso con Sakura como siempre, pero igual aceptaba al "mocoso". Tomoyo no habia querido a ningun pretendiente, asi que seguia sola pero muy feliz. Sakura y Shaoran simpre prácticaban su mágia, y Tomoyo seguia grabandolos. Pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar...

- Aquii estamos - dijo shaoran ya llegando a casa de sakura

- Bueno, no quieres pasar un rato, ni mi papa, ni mi hermano estan, y Kero esta con Tomoyo hoy porque iban a editar unas peliculas- dijo poniendose un poco triste

- Seguro no les importará- dijo algo preocupado

- Tranquiilo, no llegaran hasta mañana, no quiero estar sola, menos hoy-

-ok, pasemos, pero no sera mucho rato, es tarde

Ya en la sala

- Y cuando tevas? cuanto tiempo estarás alla?- pregunto dandole una taza da té

- Bueno me ire mañana al medio día, y estaré 3 años lejos- dijo algo triste

O.o - Es mucho tiempo, puedo escribirt?-

- Claro, tal vez no te contest enseguida, pero lo haré, toma- escribiendo en un papel- esta es la dirección donde estare, no le digas a nadie, es un lugar especial, nadie debe saber-

- OK - dijo muy feliz guardando en un lugar seguro de su ropa

- te voy a extrañar-

- No llores sakura-

- No lo haré- dijo algo pensativa- Ven conmigo Shaoran- y lo tomo de la mano

- A donde Saku-

- Sigueme-

Y asi subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sakura

- Shaoran quiero que esta noche sea especial, quiero estar contigo, en cuerpo y alma- dijo esta mirandolo a los ojos

- Sakura... tu quieres...- de proto miro la cama- Sakura... yo no podría... aun... somos jóvenes... te puedo hacer daño- dijo algo tenso

- Lose, pero de verdad, lo quiero- dijo muy decidida

Shaoran un poco coibido queria hacerlo, era un gran sueño, pero Sakura estaria segura?. Pero Sakura se le acerco y empezaron los besos, al principio tranquilos, pero despues apasionados y fogosos. Su passión comenzó a desatarse, y su alma y su cuerpo a unirse sin control. Estaban totalmente entregados, besos, caricias. pero habia una duda...

- Sakura estas segura? dolera...- dijo deteniendose un podo Shaoran donde ya solo una palabra de ella podia detenerlo

- Estoy seguro mi amor-

Y la union se consumo en esa noche, dando paso a un nuevo dia, donde todo comenzaria...

- Te amo Sakura, recuerda lo de las cartas, chao- dijo llendo hacia la parte de pasajeros, no sin antes- hasta luego Tomoyo, Sr Kinomoto... despidame de su hijo- y asi tomo su camino.

- Vamos Sakura a casa- dijo su padre

En otro lado del aeropuerto

- Al fin he llegando, vamos a ver si Eriol tiene razón de que es un lindo lugar para descanzar y encontrar un buen hombre- dijo una joven al salir de un avión proveniente de Inglaterra.

**Dias despues**

- Sakura, ya terminaste la carta para Shaoran?- dijo su amiga hablandole en el jardín de la preparatoria de Tomoeda

- Si, al salir se la enviare, me acompañas?-

- no puedo, tengo coro-

- No importa-

- Y Shaoran a contestado alguna carta?-

- Si me ha mandado dos, bueno a penas han pasado dos meses desde su ida, pero me cuenta de sus entrenamientos, son muy duros, y de que casi no pudo hablar con su familia- dijo algo triste

Al escuchar la campana

- Bueno es hora de ir a clase-

- Vamos- pero al pararcer tan rápido sintio un mereo, que si no es por Tomoyo cae al piso

- Sakura estas bien?- dijo tomoyo preocupada

- Si estoy bien, solo me levante muy rápido-

- has estado un poco extraña ultimamente, te he visto con nauseas-

- No es nada tranquila, algo me cayo mal, vamos a clases si?-

y asi siguieron su camino

En la tarde

- Bueno Tomoyo, nos vemos mañana- dijo sakura despidiendose de su amiga

Despues de enviar la carta por el correo, decidio ir a una tienda a comprar una nueva libreta, pero se distrajo con una de ropa de bebe, imginandoce q algun dia tendria uno, de pronto escucho una voz que la llamaba, le pedia ayuda.

_- Ayudenme! no puedo moverme -_ decia una mujer en el medio de la calle al parecer nadie la veia, estaba arrodillada y se le habian caido unas frutas.

Sakura sin ningun problema fue a ayudar a la señora.

Al llegar la señora la tomo por el brazo, y le dijo:

- Vamos a ver si puedes sobrevivir, y tus cartas te salvaran ahora, vamos a ver si ese bebe que llevas en tu vientre sobrevivie, MUERE card captor...-

- Suelteme!-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii POng! ( un auto frenando y el golpe seco contra la persona)

_- LLAMEN A UNA HAMBULACIA, pobre muchacha-_

**Tres años despues**

En la masión Li, en Hong KOng

-Primo estas seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo- dijo Meiling algo insistente

- Ya te he dicho que no, quiero que me informes de todo, debo ir por Sakura, no se que le paso, no me ha escrito en mas de dos años, se que algo le paso, y no me gusta- dijo serio- y avisame cualquier cosa a cerca de Sachiel, sabes que esta delicada-

- Ok, pero tu hermana no se movera de aqui, tu si, no te piensas despedir de tu madre-

- No tengo tiempo, adios meiling, despideme de todas y de Sachiel- asi tomo el auto que le estaba esperando afuera y se marcho.

En la casa Kinomoto

- Touya hoy llevare a Ian al pediatra, Sakura vendra conmigo-

- Kari, segura que Sakura estará bien- dijo algo dudoso

- Claro Sakura estará muy bien, además aprovechare para hacerme mis revisión correspondiente-

- Aun no se ve el sexo del Bebe-

- No mi vida- dijo besando a su esposo- solo tengo cuatro meses

- Buehh -

- Me pregunto como estará mi hermana-

- Sachiel?-

- Si si, se que esta embarazada, pero en su última carta me dijo que estaba un poco debil , me preocupa, siempre a sido un poco enfermisa- dijo Hikari algo triste

- Seguro estará bien, sino tu familia te llamaria-

- No lo creo, actuan como si no existiera... por sierto me dijo que proto regresaria Shaoran, hay que decirle de Sakura e Ian-

- No se lo merece, no estaba aqui - dijo muy molesto

- El no tiene la culpa, mi hermano es muy responsable, si tan solo hubiera encontrado la dirección, pero sakura la tenia bien guardada, y todas las cartar de Shaoran no decian nada afuera- dijo algo pensativa y triste

- Las has guardado todas?- pregunto

- No todas, cuando Sakura se siente bien, le pregunto si quieres leer una, y lo hace, pero no puede contestar, no me dice casi nada-

- Me preocuapa, mas despues de la muerte de papa, y para mas colmo la muerte de la madre de Tomoyo y su ida a Inglaterra-

- Pero nos tiene a nosotros y a este angelito, verdad Ian- dijo acarisiando al niño y tomandolo en brazos- Vamos con mamá peque, vamos a llevarle el desayuno-

- Bueno me voy ya al trabajo, Yukito me debe estar esperando, adios amor, adios peque- dijo este despidiendose- dile adios a Sakura de mi parte-

- Sakura, aqui esta el desayuno- dijo acercandose a una bella joven de solo 18 años, muy hermosa, pero cuyos ojos habia perdido aquel brillo especial que un dia tuvieron

- enseguida voy, y mi hijo ya comio?- dijo mirando la comida, pero como si no tuviera sentimientos, sus palabras eran secas

- no, tambien traigo la comida de él para que se la des-

- gracias- tomo a su hijo y comenzo a comer junto con él

- hoy iremos al pediatra, asi que alistate, tambien a Ian- dijo saliendo

Horas mas tarde...Llegando del pediatra

- El peque esta perfecto, esta muy fuerte-

-Claro es como su padre- dijo muy segura Sakura, pero sus palabras seguian secas

-Sakura, recuardas a Shaoran?-

-voy a subir- dijo tomando al niño y subiendo las escaleras sin mirar atrás

' si lo dijiste, aun lo recuardas, porque aunque no hemos dicho que sea el padre del niño, lo sabes', pensando

diiing dong

- buenas- dijo Hikari a un joven que se encontraba de espaldas

- Hola- dijo este voltiendose y encontrandose con la mas grande sorpresa- Kari! hermana?-

- Shaoran- dijo abranzandolo y llevandolo dentro de la ksa

- Vives aqui?-

- Si, soy la señora Kinomoto-

- Te casaste con el hermano de sakurA?- dijo sorprendido

- bueno, si- dijo algo rojita- el me conto muchas cosas, de ti, de sakura y de las cartas...

- Y donde esta Sakura, ya habrá salido de la preparatodia, donde esta?- dijo algo feliz

- Shaoran, ya nada es como antes, te lo aseguro-

- Que pasa?- dijo preocupado de que realmente sea algo muy grave

- Muy bien te contaré- dijo pero se escucho un llanto de arriba

- Quien es... un bebé-

- eso es parte de la historia- dijo dando un suspiro, el llanto habia terminado- ahora te dire lo que se...

Continuará

Dejen RR para inspirarme y seguir la historia, espero que les guste...

Bye


	2. Capitulo 2

Continuamos...

Gracias por mi primer RR a Kayla-chan :'( y a LMUndine. Gracias me animó mucho :P. Sigamos donde quedamos, mmmmm... A si!... en:

Capitulo 2 (Mientras no estabas)

- eso es parte de la historia- dijo dando un suspiro, el llanto habia terminado- ahora te dire lo que se...

-Kari, por favor no me asustes- dijo Shaoran algo preocupado

- Bueno dejame comenzar, empezare desde que me fui de casa ya sabes que nunca me lleve bien con mama, despues de peliar con ella por mi compromiso me fui a Inglaterra, y mientras estudiaba conoci mucha gente, incluyendo a Eril Hiraguizagua y Kaho Misuki, además de Nakuru...-

- Conociste a Hiragisawa, antes de que nos causara problemas- dijo sorprendido de lo poco que conocia a su hermana

- Si, bueno, lo ayude en algunas cosas, pero solo cuando regresó me entere de quienes estaban en todo, y asi supe de ti, yo vivia con ellos, pero viajaba mucho para entrenar. Estuvimos viviendo bien, hasta que Kaho enfermo, y... murió- en ese momento hiso una pausa, era sierto que habian pasado años, pero ella fue una de sus mejores amigas y quien la llevo al amor de espoco que tenia.

- La profesora Misuki murió, oh!... no sabia- dijo algo coibido.

- lo siento, cuando llegue ya habias ido a tu entrenamiento, vine a informarle todo a la familia, y a Touya, Eriol estaba destrozado, no quise dejarlo; pero... Kaho me pidio ese favor. En fin, conoci a Touya, nos enamoramos a primera vista podria decirlo- en ese momento se puso algo roja- al principio fue algo grosero conmigo, pero prometimos no hablar del pasado, asi que, asi vivimos. Conoci a Sakura despues de un mes de conocer a su hermano, y estaba un poco rara, podria decir, su aura era diferente, en ese momento, cuando vi su aura, entendí lo que tenia, tal vez ya lo supiera...- dijo dando ahora una pausa

- Pero que tenia Sakura?- dijo tratando de apresurar las cosas

- Alli fue cuando todo se complico- dijo sin tratar de responder todavía y seguir con la historia que no era nada corta- Recuerdo esa llamada, Touya y yo estabamos preparando todo para la boda, no nos hiso falta 5 años para darnos cuenta de cuando nos amabamos, a dos meses de conocernos ya nos ibamos a casar, pero de pronto recibimos la llamada del Hospital, Sakura habia sufrido un accidente...- suspiro, mientras Shaoran seguia atento a cada palabra- al llegar el medico solo dijo que era un milagro que estubiese viva, entonces supimos que a Sakura la habia protegido su magia, las cartas... despues el médico nos dijo que era mas extraño aun que solo teniendo dos meses de embarazo el bebe hubiese sobrevivido...- alli hiso una pausa y miro a su hermano, que canalizaba las palabras que habia dicho...

- QUE! Sakura embarazada...- dijo algo contrariado, como podia ser, dos meses, dos meses fuera llevava en ese tiempo, aquella noche no tomaron protección alguna...el llanto...tenia 3 años fuera lejos, que rayos estaba pasando aqui!- El niño que escuche acaso es mi...-

- Si hermano lo es, es un angelito debes verlo, Sakura le puso el nombre de nuestro padre- dijo con una sonrisa

- Debo verlo, donde esta?- dijo parandose dirigiendose a las habitaciones de arriba pero su hermana lo detubo.

- Espera, antes de que subas, debes saber que paso con Sakura-

- OK, continua, porque quiero ver a mi hijo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Shaoran... Sakura no quedo muy bien parada de esto- entonces la cara de Shaoran cambió- Sakura quedo algo trastornada, no habla mucho, se encuentra... como decirlo... en su mundo, lo único importante para ella es su hijo, los demás ni los reconoce, a penas a dicho el nombre de alguno, no recuarda a nadie...- otro suspiro- despues vino lo de su padre y la madre de Tomoyo, ambos murieron en un accidente de avión, Touya estaba destrozado, Tomoyo tambien, y Sakura estaba intacta, parecia normal, como si nada pasara... Tomoyo se vino a vivir con nosotros, somos las única familia que le queda, pero hace más de un mes que se fue a Inglaterra, su madre la dejo bien como para hacer algunos cursos en el extranjero; le pedi a Eriol que la ayudara. Sakura tuvo un bebe sano, al cual llamo Ian, como nuestro padre, no sabemos como pudo tener ese recuerdo, pero los médicos no saben mucho. A veces Sakura tiene crisis, pero ya no son muy frecuentes esta trankila, y quiere mucho al niño, solo que no dice casi nada- termino

Shaoran de pronto se sintió canalisando toda esta información, y ahora le tocaba hacer algunas preguntas.

- mmmm... nunca me avisaron-

- No teniamos tu dirección, ni Sachiel ni Meiling me pudieron averiguar algo, y Sakura al parecer la tenia bien escondida, ni Kero ni Yue sabian algo...-

- Pero y mi madre, no le dijiste de mi hijo, no le dijiste que era urgente-

- Sabes que no hablo mucho con mamá, además no se que haria, preferí esperarte, sabia que lo primero que harias seria venir para acá, ya que no recibias respuestas a tus cartas-

- Mis cartas, Sakura las recibia?-

- Si todas, yo le leí algunas que ya estaban abiertas, pero las demás las guarde, para cuando estuviera bien-

- No entiendo su enfermedad, acaso perdió la memoria-

- No... es como si no fuera ella, a veces pienso que no es ninguna enfermedad- dijo pensativa

- dime que piensas Kari-

- Creo que Sakura esta poseida- dijo algo incredula

- Que, no lo creo... las cartas la protegerian, ya se habrian dado cuenta-

- Losé, pero es que su aura no fue igual después del accidente, creo que hay algo más-dijo pensativa- mm... quieres verlos?-

- Claro- dijo parandose de inmediato

Al llegar a la puerta se escuchaba el sonido de la tv encendida, Hikari toco la puerta.

- Pase - se escucho la voz de adentro pero no era la de Sakura sino la de su guardian

- Hola, chicos... hay alguien que vino a visitarlos, dijo al pasar y se dirigió a tomar a Shaoran de la manga, el cual estaba un poco nervioso.

- Hola...- dijo al entrar, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, no estaba muy cambiada desde su última noche alli solo que ahora habia un corral donde un niño jugaba, estaba de espalda, pero se le veía su cabello castaño orcuro igual al de él.

- Mocoso! que rayos haces aqui!- dijo Kero algo alarmado, lo cual llamo la atención de Sakura que estaba muy concentrada en la TV y voltió a ver al recien llegado.

- Más respeto Kero- dijo Hikari antes de que Shaoran pudiera replicar, su hermana siempre lo habia protegido pero ya estaba grandesito para eso.

- NO soy ningun "MOcoso"- dijo mirando a Kerberos

Pero Sakura se habia parado de su cama, se dirigia al corral, donde tomo al niño que jugaba y sin mas se lo dió a Shaoran. Este se quedo mirando sus ojos, estaban idos como si no estuviera aqui, no tenian ese brillo que habia conocido toda su vida... No era su Sakura, pero sin embargo esta le entregaba a su hijo en brazos, que pasaba aqui?

- Pa...pá- se escuchó una vocesita proveniente del niño que tenia en sus brazos, el cual lo miraba con sus ojos color gris, no podia creerlo, tenia los ojos del color de sus hermanas. Pero sonrió, era un niño precioso, y tenia la sonrisa de su madre, lo que le devolvia la vida tan rápido cuando la creia perdida en los ojos se Sakura.

- pequeño como sabes que soy tu papá, te pareces mucho a tu mamá y a tu tía- asi lo abrazó con mucha ternura

- Es muy inteligente tu hijo, espero que su primo y el se lleven bien-

- Su primo?- dijo algo confuso

- Bueno el hijo de Sachiel y el mio- dijo roja

- Estas embarazada, felicidades- dijo muy feliz

diiiiiiiiing doooooooong (otra vez el timbre :P)

- Voy a ver quien es, Kero porque no me acompañas- dijo esta en forma picara

- porque yo, me pueden ver-

- pero te voy a dar un postre, ven baja conmigo-dijo tomandolo de la cola- habla trankilo con Sakura- dijo picandole un ojo

- gracias-

Despues que salieron dejo a su hijo en el corralito con sus juguetes

- Sakura... - dijo algo pensativo sin saber que preguntar, despues que le habia dado a su hijo, ella simplemente se sento en la cama a esperar- como estas? me recuerdas, soy Shaoran-

- Lo sé, sabia que vendrias, no podrias dejar a tu hijo, ni a tu amor solos- dijo en forma seca y sin mirarlo a los ojos- te vi en mi sueños ahora eres fuerte, aun asi no podrás conmigo

- Sakura que dices...- dijo pensativo, era como si no fuera Sakura la que hablara

- Te odio Li, te golpearé donde más te duele en tu corazón... jaja-

- Quien eres? tu no eres Sakura-

- Por supuesto que no lo soy, pero pronto tomare su cuerpo, cuando deje de interponerse- en ese momento las cartas comenzaron a brillar- dejenme en paaaaaaaz!-De pronto parecia que el tono de voz de Sakura habia cambiado, y por un momento volvio a ver ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto le daban vida, Shaoran casi sale a buscar a su hermana, no sabia que estaba pasando-_Shaoran cuida a nuestro hijo, no dejes que lo toque, ayudame, cuidalo..., no se cuanto más pueda resistir. t amo mucho..._-

- Sakura eres tu?- pero el cuerpo de Sakura se desplomo en la cama, Shaoran lo acomodo, estaba desmayada, debia consultar con su hermana. Tomo a su hijo y se dirigió al piso inferior

Mientra en el piso de Abajo

- Kari, perdon por molestarte, pero esta mañana se me olvidaron las llaves- dijo besando a su esposa al entrar a casa.

- Touya - dijo intentando llamar la atención de su esposo, el cual se dirigia a las cocina, donde divisó a Kero con un pedazo de torta.

- No deberias consentir a ese guardián- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa

- Touya lo que pasa es que tenmos visitas

- Y quien es, acaso Tomoyo volvió- dijo viendo una maleta al entra a la sala

- No, es...- no tuvo tiempo de seguir su esposo ya habia divisado a su hermano bajando por las escaleras junto con Ian.

- Li? que haces aqui?- dijo mirando a Kari

- Kinomoto... yo... vine a ver a Sakura y a mi hijo- dijo mirando al niño

- Si nisikiera sabía de él, Hikari, por que lo dejaste entrar?- dijo algo enfadado, pero controlandose.

- Es mi hermano, por favor Touya, no sabia nada, tiene derechos- dijo acercandose a su hermano

- buehh! pero hubiese avisado antes, no?- dijo sentandose

- Lo siento, pero estaba preocupado, dijo sentandose en el mueble frente al Kinomoto, colocando al niño al lado de el, el cual estaba jugando, en ese momento Hikari se sento al lado del niño.

- Shaoran porque bajaste tan rápido-

- Es cierto! - dijo alarmado, se habia distraido con el hermano de Sakura- Creo que tenias razón, Sakura esta poseida-

- Que tonterias dices? Sakura tiene un trastorno mental- dijo muy seguro

- No todo es medicina, mi querido Touya- dijo mirandolo, a veces su esposa lo hacia delirar de rabia, pero sabia que ella era muy libre en pensamiento; era una de sus irresistibles cualidades.

- Ella me hablo, de darme donde mas me duele... y ... despues hablo diferente, las cartas brillaron, y me dijo que cuidara a nuestro hijo, que la ayudara, que no sabia cuanto mas aguantaría- dijo un poco nervisos recordando la súplica de Sakura

- Lo sabia, te lo dije hace tiempo- dijo un pequeño peluche amarillo al entrar a la habitación- Sakura, no es asi, su aura es totalmente diferente y las cartas la estan ayudando a que no sea totalmente consumida por ese ser que la aprisiona-

- No puede ser! este ser no ha estado engañando, es como si fuera una combinación con Sakura, pero que es lo que quiere?- dijo algo pensativa HIkari.

- A mi- dijo Shaoran, dijo que me odiaba, no se porque?- dijo sin encontar sentido a nada

- Entonces que haces aqui, no querras que lastime a Ian por tu culpa- dijo Touya sin mirarlo

- Touya, esto no cambia nada, ella no hará nada, Sakura no lo permitiria- dijo decidida- deja el rencor con mi hermano, de una vez por todas estoy harta- dijo Hikari muy molesta, iba a decir algo más, ya estaba de pie, pero no por mucho, casi se cae al suelo en un mareo, pero Shaoran se paró de inmediato para impedir que se desplomara

- Debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Touya arrebatandole a Hikari de las manos a Shaoran y sentandola de nuevo.

- Es... que eres muy testarudo Touya- dijo dando un suspiro sonteniendose la cabeza- Deja ese reincor de una vez, Shaoran solo quiere ayudar

- Pero creo que tiene razón, deberia irme a otro lugar, podian estar en peligro-

- de ninguna manera - dijo Hikari, aun sostenida por Touya- te quedarás no te pasara nada mientras este yo aqui-

- pero no pensaras usar magia ahora, puede ser peligroso para ti Kari- dijo Touya preocupado y a la vez muy serio

- Ya la he usado, pero no volverá a pasar, el problema es que no he comido desque que llegue- dijo algo divertida

- Bueno yo haré la comida, y tu Li, te quedarás en el cuarto de Ian, hay una cama, porque Tomoyo me llamo y me dijo que vendria pronto de vacasiones- dijo mirando a Hikari- y necesitará su cuarto- beso a su esposa y se dirigió arriba a cambiarse- no sin antes preguntar- y sakura como esta?-

- Dormida- dijo Shaoran

- kero podrias ir a vigilarla por favor?- dijo Hikari dirigiendose al guardian

- Por supuesto, dijo este- dejando a los hermanos solos

-Es un encanto, no es asi?- dijo Hikari mirando a su sobrino

- Si, jamás pense que fuese tan trankilo - dijo algo divertido

- Siempre a sido asi, se parece a ti en eso, además tiene tu seño fruncido, igual que tu - :P dijo siguiendo la diverisón

- Jeje, es un Li, esta reconocido como tal?-

- Por supuesto, sabia que nunca lo dejarias, amas tanto a Sakura, que al conocer a tu hijo, seria lo mismo, o peor - :P

- Si, me cautivo a penas lo vi- dijo sonriendo al pequeño, que estaba muy consentrado en su juego, lo puso es sus piernas, queria pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo.

- Y como esta todo en Hong KOng, las cartas entre Sachiel y yo no son muy frecuentes, tampoco las de Meiling-

- Bueno no se mucho, a penas sali de la montaña, llegue a casa, estuve un día, y de seguida para acá- dijo jugueteando con el pequeño

- bueno dime lo que sea, como esta Sachiel?-

- En cama... nada grave- dijo al mirar la cara de espando de Hikari- pero ya sabes que es fuerte, tendra cesaria, por su estado tan delicado, pero todo saldra bien-

- como la viste emocionalmente, despues de la perdida de Liang, no se como estará- dijo algo preocupada

- Esta mejor, dijo que habia pasado lo peor, ahora lo estaba sobre llevando, es muy fuerte igual que tu- dijo feliz- aunque siguen igual de parecidas a pesar del alejamiento, solo que ella tiene el pelo más corto-

- No me gusta el pelo corto, pero a ella le encanta, y que sabes de Meiling, ya tiene novio?- :P

- NO lo creo- dijo sonriendo a su hijo- esta algo molesta por eso

- Y mamá?-

- ya sabes, con lo del Clan, el concilio, pronto tendre que ocuparme de todo- dijo algo cansado

- Yo te ayudaré- dijo mirando al peque al parecer tenia sueño, pero debia comer primero- y no piensa comprometerte o algo asi?

- Hablo de una chica, pero le deje en claro, que a quien amo es a Sakura, y ahora con Ian, me casaré con ella-

- No lo digas muy duro- dijo algo divertida- pronto hermanito..., quieres alimentar a tu hijo?- dijo parandose hacia la cocina

- Claro- dijo Shaoran ante esa nueva posibilidad de compatir con su hijo, siguiendo a su hermana hacia la cocina con su hijo en brazos, alli se encontraba Touya cocinando.

- Deja calentarle la papilla, le hago de varios tipos, para que se alimente bien, verdad peque?-dijo acercandose al niño y haciendole cosquillas- Toma dacela poco a poco, sientalo alli al lado tuyo- dijo enseñandole a Shaoran y pasandole la papilla.- Como vas con eso mi vida?- dijo ahora dirigiendose a TOuya

- bien, pero estas segura que tu hermano esta preparado para un hijo?-

- Aprendera poco a poco, además no habia visto a Ian tan trankilo con alguien, es su padre y el Peque lo sabe- dijo ayudando a su esposo con la ensalada

- Como sabes?- dijo mirandola

- El lo llamo "papá" cuando Sakura se lo dió en brazos-

- Sakura hiso eso?-

- SI, por eso te digo que parece que ella y alguien más estuviesen en su cuerto-

Pero la conversación no siguió, porque de pronto de escuchón un sonido muy fuerte de la parte superior, e Ian comenzó a llorar de pronto.

- Shaoran quedate aqui con Ian, vamos TOuya-

De pronto escucharon un grito del guardian

- QUE RAYOS HACES SAKURA, QUE PASA CONTIGO?-

Al escuchar esto salieron directo hacia el piso superior, pero Hikari le hiso seña a Shaoran a que permaneciera con su hijo para calamarlo. Al llegar a la habitación:

- Sakura deja eso, que piensas hacer?-

- No te metas muñeco inutil-

-"Mal que posees ese cuerpo baja tu poder y libera a tu opresor"- fueron las palabras de Hikari al entrar, el cuerpo de Sakura cayo desmayado en la cama, pero tenia un cuchillo clavado en el estomago

- Sakura!- salio Touya para ver la herida de su hermana

- Tomo el cuchillo, no se de donde lo saco, y se lo clavo ella misma, bueno el que la posee lo hiso- dijo Kero desesperado

-Dejame ver Touya-

- Hay que llevarla a un Hospital, y que fue ese conjuro?-

- Es para liberar espiritus de un cuerpo, o por lo menos disminuir su poder-

- Que paso?- pregunto Shaoran llegando al lugar, no llevaba a Ian

- Donde dejaste al niño?-

- En su habitación- dijo pero al mirar la herida de Sakura se asusto- Que paso con Sakura? quien le hiso eso?

- Ella misma, pero ahora mismo la curare un poco, esta herida no podría ser curada en un quirofano, ayudenme a ponerma derecha en la cama- y asi Touya y Shaoran la ayudaron a acomodar a Sakura. Le colocó las manos en la herida, y murmuró un hechizo que nadie escuchó, sus manos se iluminaron, y la herida fue desapareciando. La hermana de Shaoran se intentó parar, pero cayó desmayada al lado de Sakura. Touya la tomo en brazos.

- Kerberos vijila a Sakura, Li, podrías ir a ver a Ian?- dijo mientras cargaba a su esposa con cuidado y se dirigia a la puerta- yo llevaré a Kari a descanzar, te llamaré cuando la cena este lista- y salió de la habitación

- Bien- fue lo que atinaron a decir Kero y Shaoran, pero ambos estaban muy preocupados y confundidos, y la única que podía decir algo ahora, estaba dormida.

Muy lejos de alli...

- estas lista para presentarte a los Li- dijo una voz de una señora

- Si, pero ya te dije que ese chino no me gusta- dijo una joven algo aburrida

- No te tiene que gustar, recuerda nuestro plan, nenita- dijo sonriendo

- Ok, solo por mi hermana, lo hago, pero por nada mas-

Continuará

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... espero poder escribir pronto, ya que empezare un nuevo semestre y se me hará dificil.

DEjen RR

Bye :)


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 (Buscando la Verdad)

- Hijo crees que mami se ponga bien- dijo pensando en voz alta, Shaoran Li, su pequeño hijo de 2 años estaba dormido- cuanto espere por ver sus hermosos ojos brillar y... ella no es la misma- dijo algo triste, pero al ver a su hijo placidamente dormido sonrió. Estaba cansado del viaje, tal vez tomaria un descanso como su hijo, el almuerzo estuvo muy callado, comiendo solo con el hermano de Sakura- esperare a que Kari se despierte- dijo tumbandoce en la cama colocada al lado de la cama-cuna de su hijo, junto con su maleta.

En otra habitación

- Kari vamos no has comido mucho- dijo Touya algo preocupado

- Enseguida termino Touya, solo estoy algo pensativa... me dijiste que Shaoran esta es la habitación del niño?- dijo mirando a su esposo, que le habia llevado la comida a la cama.

- Si- dijo en forma simultanea

- Sera mejor que descance del viaje, cuando dspierte les contare lo que pienso- dijo terminando la comida, y entregandole la bandeja a su esposo, para descanzar en la cama.

- Llevare esto abajo- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta- vendre a hacerte compañía y a terminar unos informes-

- Ok- dijo su esposa recostandose en la cama- Touya...

- dime-

- Te amo-

- yo tambien- dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación, era cierto que no era un chico muy abierto a sus emociones, pero ella lo hacia cambiar por completo, desde su madre, nunca se había sentido tan protegido con su amor. Y está seguro como nada de su amor, pero una cosa que no podía evitar, era que ella pertenecia a la familia que jamás creyo pertenercer, a menos que Sakura se Casara con el "mocoso", pero eso ya era más que inebitable, con Ian de por medio. No conocía a su familia muy de cerca, solo un poco a sus insoportables hermanas, y a su madre, pero a su otra hermana, no la conocia, ni siquiera por fotos... algun día tendría que pasar, y al parecer ese día se estaba acercando.

-debo hacer unas llamadas- dijo su esposa, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

- ok, toma- dijo pasandole el telefono- se puede saber a donde?-

- a Inglaterra, Hong Kong, necesito información- dijo buscando un número en su libreta

- esta bien- dijo pensando en que seria lo que tramaba su esposa.

Al telfono...

- Aló, Eriol... como estas?- dijo a la bocina del telefono

-bien, Hikari, querida, como te encuentras tu?- dijo ta voz al otro lado de la línea

- No te voy a mentir, preocupada, necesito un favor... podrías mandarme algunos libros de poseción de cuerpos?-

- Si claro, te los llevare yo mismo, mañana salgo para allá junto con Tomoyo, Nakuru y Spinel- dijo algo preocupado- pero se puede saber que pasa?-

- Claro, al parecer, el problema de Sakura, es que esta poseida, hoy a la vuelta de Shaoran, Sakura se comporto mas diferente que nunca-

-Entonces estas segura? y la llegada de tu hermano desperto algo diferente en ella?-

- Si, asi es, espero leer un poco para encontrar algun modo de saber quien es, y como sacarlo de su cuerpo, sino, temo que lo tome en su totalidad-

- No te preocupes, eso no pasará, mañana mismo estamos allá- dijo para despues despedirce.

Inglaterra

- Quien era amor?- dijo una joven acercandose a Eriol, que acababa de colgar.

- Hikari, pidiendome algunos libros,... que bueno que vamos a Japón, al parecer hay problemas con Sakura-

- NO! - O.o- Espero no sea grave-

- Yo también-

- Me puedes decir más o menos que pasa?- dijo preocupada

- Al parecer Sakura esta siendo poseida- dijo y la joven no tom0 buen semblante- trankila estará bien, donde esta Nakuru, necesito que me ayude a buscar algunos libros?-

- Esta en su habitación, vengo de verla- dijo algo triste

- Tranquila, Hikari, Shaoran, Kerberos y el hermano se Sakura la cuidan, creo que hasta su hijo lo hace- dijo sonriendo

- Shaoran volvio?- dijo sorprendida ahora

- Si, al parecer es fue hace poco-

- Ahora estoy más tranquila- :)

-Meiling como estas?- dijo Hikari al telefeono de nuevo.

- bien Hikara, cuando piensas venir a visitar a tu familia, Shaoran ya llego?-dijo Meiling hablando muy rápido siendo escuchada por Sachiel.

- Pronto, ahora nesecito un favor, podría mandarme la sección 4-B de la Biblioteca de la familia, todo lo referente a poseción de cuerpos-

- Claro, puedo ir a llevartelo directamente..., pero que pasa?-

- Es Sakura, creemos que esta poseida, por favor ven lo más rápido posible, y si Shaoran ya esta aki, con su hijo-

- No le dije nada como me pediste, Sachiel quiere hablar contigo, te veo luego, espero poder estar llegando mañana en la tarde-

- Ok, adios-

-Chao, te paso a Sachiel-

- Alo-

- Hermana, al fin, como estas?-

- Bien, algo aburrida en esta cama, Meiling me anima, pero de verdad aburrida- dijo con voz de cansancio

- Trankila todo estara bien, recuerda que es por el bien de tu hijo-

- Lo se por eso lo hago, ya esta dando pataditas, seguro es un varón-

- Es lo más seguro, pero tu eres una terca que te gustan las sorpresas-

- Y como esta tu hijo o hija?-

- Bien, comiendo como loko y causandome mareos si no como- dijo algo divertida

- Debe quejarse de alguna forma, y como te trata tu marido-

- Estupendo, pero no quiero hablar de ello, Sachiel...-

- Estoy bien, ya se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, Liang es un bello recuerdo, y el mejor lo llevo en mi vientre- dijo calmada- solo espero poder encontrarle un buen padre, no quiero que se crie solo-

- Te ayudaremos-

- Lo sé, y gracias, pero de verdad, creo que necesitará una figura paterna-

- Muy bien, como tu digas, ahora te dejo, debo hablar con Shaoran, y no te preocupes pronto estaremos por allá- dijo feliz- te quiero mucho Sachy, chao- y colgo el telefono.

-Como esta tu copia- dijo su esposo algo molesto por eso de "pronto estaremos por allá"

- Bien, muy bien, y deja de meterte con mi hermana, no es ninguna copia, es muy diferente a mi- dijo acercandose a su esposo y jalandole un oreja cariñosamentee

- ok, me portare bien, pero me puedes decir que tanto has estado hablando-

- Espera a la cena amor, te ayudaré-

- Ok, ok- dijo algo molesto- pero mejor decanza-

- estoy bien, no me trates como si estuviera enferma, además asi terminarás más rápido- dijo cerrandole un ojo en forma pícara.

Arriba

-Sakurita que paso contigo?- decia Kero algo triste por su ama que seguía dormida

- Shaoran a cenar-dijo Hikari al entrar al cuarto de Shaoran, este estaba tomando a Ian de la cuna, que se habia despertado- baja a comer hermano, con Ian.

- Kero vente tu también, Sakura estará bien, no podrá salir de aqui-siguio diciendo esta ahora en la habitación de al lado, de Sakura.

- Ok, vamos- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Muy bien, he hablado con Eriol y Meiling, para que me traigan algunos libros con información, ya que poseción de cuerpos no es mi fuerte- dijo despues de haber termiando la cena a todos los presentes, Ian ya estaba en su cuna bien dormido, y Sakura no habia depsertado- Ellos vendran en unos dias, en realidad no lose, tal vez mañana, y con respecto a Sakura, debemos mantenerla vijilada mientras esta despierta, por ahora esta bajo un conjuro, para que pueda dormir y descanzar, la herida ya debe estar mas que curada, no era muy profunda- dijo sabiendo las muchas dudas que tenian

- No hablaste con Sachiel, ella podría ayudar, sabe de eso- dijo Shaoran

- hace mucho que Sachy no practica la magia como debe, no tiene mucha fuerza, menos con el bebé en camino, aunque no hable mucho con ella, se que ya no toma la magia como algo primordial, se ha alejado de ella-

- pero, debemos hacer algo por Sakura- dijo Touya- eso que la posee puede acabar con ella-

- pero, que podemos hacer ahora sin poseer mucha información- dijo ahora Kero.

Continuara...

Los veo en prox. capitulo espero rew... aunque sea uno :P


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola gracias por los dos nuevos de Rew... de

Capitulo 4

Hong Kong!

Ya estaba amaneciendo, la noche había pasado tranquila, Sakura habia dormido toda la noche vigilada por Kero, mientras Shaoran cada vez que se despertaba daba una vuelta por la habitación, el dormía en la misma habitación que su hijo. Hikari se levanto muy temprano al igual que su esposo.

-Kari, tu hermano duerme demasiado- dijo Touya mirando la escalera desde el comedor

- No seas grosero, dejalo, ayer regreso de un viaje largo y de entrenar- dijo tomando el desayuno al lado de su esposo

- Pues...- dijo mirando a Hikari, no sabia que replicar, es cierto que eran familia de una u otra forma y eso no le gustaba

-Ya deja eso, ya ayudame a recojer por favor, antes que vayas al trabajo- dijo tomando su plato ya vacio

De pronto Touya recordo una pregunta que tenia rondando en su cabeza, y era hora de interrogar.

-Kari...eehh- dijo un poco pensativo

-Vamos preguntalo de una vez amor- dijo lavando los platos

-¿Tienes pensado ir a Hong Kong?- dijo muy rápido pero entendible

- Si- dijo sonriendo- esperaba por esa pregunta, pero iremos todos, hablo de que Sakura he Ian, tu, yo y por supuesto Shaoran-

- Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?-

-Si, necesitamos que reconoscan a lan como heredero, arruinar sus planes de compromiso para Shaoran, y quiero estar con mi hermana cuando de a Luz- dijo mirando a su marido

-bueno comprendo, pero Sakura y tu hermano...no lo quiero decir, pero si le llega a hacer daño...- dijo cambiando su rostro a enojo

-Shaoran cambiaria su vida por ella, te lo aseguro- dijo volviendo a sus quehaceres

- Yo tambien, lo haria por tí y por nuestro hijo- dijo abrazando a su esposa

En la planta alta.

-Buenos días campeón, pero si ya estas despierto- dijo Shaoran contento al ver a su hijo- vamos a comer si?

-Ma... má- dijo el pequeño viendo a su padre con cara triste

-Quieres verla?- dijo Shaoran mirandolo, pero no hacia falta que le dijera nada su hijo la amaba- vamos- dijo cargandolo.

en la habitación contigua...

- Buenos días- dijo algo bajo y abriendo la puerta poco a poco, vio como a Ian se llenaba de alegría al ver a su mamá- mira Ian, es mamá, pero esta dormida, vamos a comer y venimos ... si?- dijo mirando el niño, que lo miro y nego con la cabeza, queria a su mamá.

-Bueno vamos a acercarnos, pero cayadito-

Shaoran sento a Ian al lado de Sakura, que estaba dormida, y este se le acerco y la abrazo tanto como dieron sus pequeños brazos, lo que sucedió después dejo a Shaoran mas que elado, Sakura despertaba...tenia miedo, pero no sabia como reaccionaria Sakura... y si hacia daño a Ian sin querer. Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver lo que paso...

-Mi ángel has venido a verme, con tu papá- dijo Sakura que abrazaba a su hijo y a un Shaoran mas que sorprendido

-Sa..Sa.. Sakura eres tu?- dijo algo coibido

-Si mi querido Shaoran- dijo acariciandole la mejilla- Mi aura lo demuestra, pero ella sigue dentro de mi, no se cuanto mas pueda, pero todo se lo debo a tu hermana- dijo sonriendo

Shaoran no podía reaccionar, sintió su aura, vio sus ojos, era ella, su flor de cerezo. De pronto se sintió tan cerca de ella, vio su rostro, sus labios, como queria besarlos, sentirlos después de tanto tiempo, se fueron acercando poco a poco...

-Sakuritaaaaa- dijo Kero levantandose de su caja y abrazandola también.

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron un poco de inmediato, Sakura recibio el abrazo de Kero sonriendo, pero Shaoran hubiese matado al muñeco de felpa si no fuera por su Sakura y su hijo.

-_Este muñeco de felpa, como puedo interrumpir_- pensó Shaoran molesto- Bueno por que no bajamos a desayunar todos?

-Esta bien, pero vayan ustedes adelante, yo voy a cambiarme, toma Ian Shaoran- dijo Sakura dirijiendose al baño

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, estaremos alertas- dijo Shaoran saliendo con su hijo, destrás de Sakura

-Te esperamos abajo- dijo Kero diguiendo al mocoso (NA: Kero no te metas en mi relato), a Shaoran

Al bajar...

-Buenos días- dijo Shaoran viendo como su cuñado se despedia de su hermana

-Shaoran ya despertaste, en seguida voy a servirles el desayuno- dijo Hikari al momento que ellos entraron en la cocina

-Ya me voy se me hace tarde- dijo Touya tomando la anteción de su esposa- hoy llega Tomoyo, no es cierto?-

-Si la estare esperando, que te vaya bien, cuidate mucho- y despues de un corto beso, Touya salió de la casa

-Buenos días-

-Sakura, esperaba que despertaras pronto, te sientes mejor- dijo Hikari como si eso fuera muy natural

-Si, pero igual se que esta alli, con menos fuerza, pero está- dijo algo cabisbaja

-Vamos a la cocina nos esperan- dijo a Hikari dirigiendose a la cocina- tardara un poco en retomar sus fuerzas, nos dara tiempo de irnos a Hong Kong

-Hong Kong!- dijeron a su ves Sakura, Shaoran y Kero

-Pues si, nos iremos todos-dijo Hikari muy decidida- He estado esperando tu regreso Shaoran para por fin presentar a Ian como un Li

-Pero no tenemos que ir tan pronto- dijo Shaoran pasandole el niño a Sakura

-Lo se, pero alla hay mas posibilidades de encontrar un conjuro contra el espiritu que posee a Sakura- dijo sirviendo ya el desayuno

-Eso es verdad, pero se que hay algo mas, no es cierto- dijo Shaoran a Hikari

-Pues si- dijo sentandose en una silla- espero que a tu madre se le quite la idea de casarte con un bruja horrible de no que clan, llamado Chang

-No puede haber reproches, tengo un hijo y me casare con Sakura- dijo mirandola, la aludida estaba colorada y Kero echaba fuego por las orejas

-Kero ven conmigo, Shaoran y Sakura necesitan hablar- agarrando al peluche por la cola

Despues que estos desaparecieran de la cocina

-Esta muy grande- dijo Shaoran mirando a su hijo, en brazos de Sakura

-Es nuestro ángel-dijo dandole un beso, el niño estaba feliz jugando con una sonaja y miraba a sus padres con cara de felicidad

-Hubiera querido...-

-Ni lo digas Shaoran, todo paso tán rápido, yo tambien te lo diria, pero no quisiera que perdieras tus entrenamientos por ello- dijo Sakura antes que siguiera- además ahora estas aqui, eso es lo importante.

- te necesite, te necesito y te amo demasiado Sakura- dijo por fin besandola, Sakura recibió el beso esperado correspondiendolo.

En la sala

-_Ese mocoso, ya las va a ver, si no fuera por Hikari no estarian asi_- pensaba Kero

-Deja de pensar en tonterias de como te vas a desacer de mi hermano- dijo Hikari buscando un telefono en un libreta- ellos se aman

-pero el es... bueno...ok- dijo a regañadientes prendiendo la television

-no subas mucho el volumen, voy a hacer un llamada- dijo distraida tomando el tlf y su libreta

-alo, Meiling, queria decirte que no hace falta que vengas- dijo Hikari a la persona al otro lado del telefono

-Hikari, paso algo, Sakura ya se curó?- dijo Meiling

-No, pero, pensandolo mejor, iremos a Hong Kong- dijo Kari

-Oh, es realmente grandioso, si vengan, los esperare-dijo Meiling emocionada, para luego cambiar su tomo a algo mas sombrio- seria mejor que vinieran pronto creo la tía Iean esta planeando algo, no lo se-

-Seguro que si, a la vuelta de Shaoran, pensara en su compromiso- dijo Hikari- mantenme informada por favor

-esta bien cuidate-

-mandale saludos a Sachiel de mi parte, adios-

-chao, hablamos-

En Hong Kong

-Buenas tardes señora Li, es un placer verla- dijo una señora muy elegante y con una cara seria

-Buenas tarde señora- saludo tambien la joven que la acompañaba

-Es un placer tenerlas aqui- dijo la señora haciendo una reverencia- disculpen pero mi hijo no está, ha salido a un viaje de imprevisto, pero volvera pronto, y hablaremos de lo correspondiente al compromiso-

-Que lástima, pensaba que podían conocerce- dijo la señora con un tono de enojo- espero que no huya-

-Mi hijo no es de esos jovenes señora-dijo defendiendo a su hijo- deje que llame a la criada para que les sirvan algo

Habia sido día dificil, primero el concilio y luego esa señora. Pero si su hijo queria lograr el puesto de jefe del concilio, debia estar casado y pronto tener familia, la joven Chang era la mejor candidata, por sus grandes habilidades y conocimientos de las costumbres, pero la joven no le impresionaba para nada, se veía fría y sin amor. Esperaba que con Shaoran fuera distínta.

-Odio esa casa madre- dijo la joven molesta

-Lo se, pero si no nos metemos alli, nunca podremos obtener la venganza- dijo una señora tan seria que parecia no haber sonreido por años

-Definitivamente no se como soportare a ese Li, seguro es un joven lleno de arrogancia-

-No se discuta más, te casaras con el entraras en su círculo y luego que logre el poder, nos desaremos de él- dijo la señora con un tono mandón

-Como usted diga madre- dijo la joven sin mas revuelo, pero no dejaba de odiar a ese joven

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ya esta otro capitulo, bueno como dije ahora toy muy ocupada por mis estudios, espero que les guste el capi. No soy gran escritora solo fans de S+S for ever )

Bye, espero sus rr

HHr y SS for ever P


End file.
